


Artificial DNA

by Ageofvision



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute Vision (Marvel), Dinosaurs, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Sweet Vision (Marvel), bless his soul, dinosaur adventures, smol bean just wants to be understood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageofvision/pseuds/Ageofvision
Summary: Generally speaking, being the only existing synthetic, living, breathing and highly funtioning being on the entire planet, it can get a little lonely...no matter how much your team members provide reassurance of your normality. Upon discovering that he isn't the only one with unnatural, artificial DNA, Vision is a little too eager to meet the prehistoric life forms and causes quite a bit of panic amongst the re-formed team mates.





	Artificial DNA

‘Located off the coast of Costa Rica, the Jurassic World luxury resort provides a habitat for an array of genetically engineered, prehistoric reptiles. Dinosaurs. Including the Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus rex, Dilophosaurus, Spinosaurus, Pteranodon…’ Vision read on and on though the various articles and information sites on his own personal Stark Pad. Ever since Mr Stark had informed the Avengers that a trip to Jurassic World had been arranged, Vision had become more interested in this prehistoric wonderment than he ever thought he would be, even if some of the others thought it childish and slightly undermining. 

It was noted that there were far too many activities to do all in one day, and vision had hoped that Mr Stark would let them stay over in their lodgings at the park…but Tony had unfortunately decided against the suggestion, as the visit was purely because he had been offered to install some new technology, not for a day out. There was to be a scheduled tour around the park, and Vision knew that he would love to know more of the fascinating science behind it all…but he also knew that their time would be restricted. 

That was made perfectly clear...

Dressed in a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the creases of his arms and soft grey, straight-legged trousers that were complimented with some classy but comfortable shoes, Vision had made his way up to the helipad to meet Mr Stark and some of the others who were already there. After the union of each person to be invited: Wanda, himself, the Captain, Mr Stark, Mr Parker, Samual Wilson, Mr Barnes, Clint, Dr Banner and Ms Romanoff, they loaded two helicopters. 

It was in no time at all that they reached the secluded island, and Vision became more and more excited by the moment, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He saw a few of the others smile too, maybe even begin to embrace their inner child, especially Peter who seemed to be just as excites as he was, but it was a nice change from brooding frowns and bloodied faces. Hardly any of them had smiled since the dispute between the team, and Vision hated it more than anything. This could be the kind of thing they needed. Fairly soon, they had landed and were greeted by a petite, strawberry blonde, quite pretty business woman with a clipboard close to her chest. She too seemed quite ecstatic about their visit, and shook every one of their hands, though of course, Mr Stark went to kiss the back of her hand, making her blush subsequently. “It is a pleasure to welcome you all to our park, it’s always nice to have such important guests” Claire introduced once she’d recovered from Mr Stark’s flirting. “I am happy to say that I’ll be your tour guide today, so lets not waste any more time. If you’d like to follow me..” she smiled politely as she turned on her heels and lead them through the grand gates. Vision understood that most of her smiles and enthusiasm was because they wanted this deal, they needed it to improve their technology, and it was all in order to impress Mr Stark. None of that mattered to the synthetic man once everything was unveiled to him, craning his neck in wonderment at just the architecture in itself…and that was just the beginning, the best was yet to come.

Vision was eagerly up at the front of the group, of course, walking absentmindedly, with his hands clasped behind his back, alongside Tony who seemed quite impressed and their guide as they followed her up to the main building, Peter and Bruce staying close behind who were more interested in all the science than they’d like to admit. A little way behind that were Steve, Bucky and Sam who was rolling his eyes at the two old timers talking about how nothing like this was even remotely possible back in their day, but he knew secretly that it was all just a cover up for how much they were actually fascinated by it. At the back were Clint, Natasha –who weren’t taking great interest and trying to act cool about it whilst sniggering at everyone else- and Wanda, who was trailing behind a little but nevertheless had her eye on the huge nerd up at the front. 

Entering the main building, the android was completely distracted. Vis was already lagging behind, having stopped at a board with quite a substantial blue tinted 3D hologram display of a moving Stegosaurus projecting from it. After scanning the board to download every piece of information to quite possibly re-create his own projection later on, the synthetic moved through a small crowd of children already playing with the projection, who just stared at him as he walked past, and watched him as he reached out to touch the hologram in wonderment. Its head swooped over his own as the life size looped sequence had done multiple times already, towering over even the 6’4ft android. His hand went straight through the coded light of course, but it didn’t stop him from indulging in a curious state of mind and the biggest, most innocent and childish smile. To humans it wouldn’t feel like anything at all on the natural skin, but because he could understand the coding and with the aid of the gem’s energy, he could feel the texture and physical matter of the prehistoric creature without it being real. To him, the hologram really was something beautiful and he found himself quite lost in its magnificence and this was only one of many holograms scattered around the main information building. He hadn’t even seen the real things yet. It was then that he realized he could have spent all day just in this one building, he hadn’t even explored the different Jurassic period short film developments section or the “Evolution of the Earth’ planetarium yet. It was a little peace of mind to him, where he didn’t have to think about anything other than this. It didn’t come as a surprise to most of them that Vision had already wondered off, but he seemed to be enjoying himself after all so none of the team stopped him…that was until Tony noticed that Vis was no longer by his side. 

Whilst in his own world of awe, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he started to walk off to the ‘Archeological Expedition’ he had noticed, which was just a sand box filled with plastic fossils to dig up, but the aspects of it were still intriguing nonetheless…even if it was aimed at the younger audience. He was technically two years old after all. His inquisitive mind was buzzing with multiple possibilities and questions yet to be answered by this amazing facility as he walked toward the sand pit until his head turned to the sound of his name being called by Tony for the third time. 

The synthzoid had been so engrossed in the atmosphere of this place that he hadn’t been listening to anything that was being said whilst V.I.P passes were handed out and Tony had to go over there to retrieve his excitable android puppy. 

“look, buddy, I know you wanna do all this…” Mr Stark gestured to all the novelty dinosaur themed activities surrounding them “definitely not cringe-worthy stuff-” he chose his words carefully “but we have to get on with the tour...” Tony tried to ease Vis into following him back to the others, and eventually they were walking toward amused faces, most of the team having just watched Vision be more than fascinated with a hologram and a sand pit. 

“but… Mister Stark there’s holograms, holograms” the android beamed, as if he needed to emphasize any more how much that meant to him.

“Vis, I can program ten of those in about three minutes for you when we get home, but we aren’t ever going to get there if you keep wondering off” the genius restrained himself from rolling his eyes after shooting a glace at the minimalistic holograms…least to say they were minimalistic for his abilities anyway. 

“who needs holograms when the real thing is only five minutes away, huh?” the nice tour guide lady pointed out to Vision, noticing how reluctant he was to leave this part. This lead her onto the introduction of the first section of their tour: the Dome of the Pterosaurs.

Vision thought it was best to say nothing more on the matter of wasting time because it would only frustrate Tony further and just gave a simple nod instead. What he didn’t realize was that Tony only seemed mildly frustrated because he cared too much about his synthethic boy and only wanted him to be part of the group. Vision respected fully that this was purely a business trip, to inspect the park as to where Stark Technology would fit in, but the android had decided that he’d rather go around on his own if they weren’t going to take their time. Still, he’d probably end up spending forever in there. He was up front again like a naughty child on a leash this time so that Tony could keep an eye on him as they entered into the transport that would take them to the home of the flying reptiles, receiving a few pats on the back from his team mates as if they were all quite proud of him for embracing his actual age.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic that has been in the making for about two years, so constructive critisism would be much appreciated thanks! I hope you like this as much as I do, because dinosaurs and vision is basically my life.


End file.
